


I See You

by Eisengrave, Maelikki



Category: South Park
Genre: Craig is a very topheavy boi, First Times, LITERALLY, M/M, fucking fluff, stan is a good boyfriend, vaguely football related as always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 19:23:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13724370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eisengrave/pseuds/Eisengrave, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maelikki/pseuds/Maelikki
Summary: Stan and Craig make a casual bet about the Super Bowl. It does not go the way Craig intended, and now he must pay the price.[Established Stan/Craig]





	I See You

**Author's Note:**

> marginally PWP. RP Format again, as usual.
> 
> Here's the song it's named after  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xl96xoBNFPI

It had been just a dumb bet between the two of them.

Boyfriends for now almost a year, Stan and Craig did everything remotely football-related together. They played on one team, they spent hours digging through footage of their opponents and, yeah, when there was any kind of game of importance, they could not be separated. Craig practically lived at the Marsh house by now. The only thing they'd had to compromise on was the way they watched matches. Randy had banished them to the basement and the smaller television after his usual viewing habits (swearing and drinking) had been disturbed by his son's lack of shame and common courtesy (making out in front of his parents). 

Having the basement to themselves had its perks. Lots of perks. Stan couldn't think of a single thing that would be improved by the living room, to be honest. This was their first Super Bowl together, and he'd enjoyed being alone with Craig almost as much as the breathtaking game on screen. 

And then, there was the bet, made right before kickoff.

Craig hadn’t thought anything of it, not that he was a Patriots fan, not at all, (go Broncos all the way) but the Eagles just seemed too much of an underdog coming into this Super Bowl to win. Underdog stories were great and all, but they hardly affected real life scoring. Stan though, Stan had been confident and promised Craig some sweet deal if the Pats really won. So Craig had just shrugged and gone with it, trusting in Brady to bring it home like the year before. Even if his side of the deal included something his boyfriend had been mentioning now and then, but that Craig had carefully avoided really talking about, either making jokes about it or just outright ignoring the subtle hints.

But now, the match was over, the trophy on its way to the victorious Eagles, and Craig had to bite the bullet. It wasn’t a dumb bet anymore. He could sense it between them, in the way Stan side-eyed him while they both pretended to still watch what was happening on TV. Craig had lost the bet and now he had to deliver.

His palms were oddly wet when he reached for his drink, Craig still avoided looking at his boyfriend.

 

Stan was on edge. And it wasn’t necessarily a good thing, despite the pleasant nature of his victory. Craig seemed tense and no amount of smiling and making small, harmless jokes seemed to be correcting that path. The Super Bowl had brought Stan more than inspiration to becoming the Broncos’ youngest quarterback. Just that this part also involved a very intimate procedure with a lot of trust involved and no longer seemed like a joke. It made Stan both excited and anxious. Would Craig react poorly? Would he rescind his part of the bargain?

Stan knew none of this was easy, but he didn’t want to risk months of solid relationship for a dumb bet.

“Look, babe, we don’t...have to do anything.”

 

The words made Craig finally look over at him. Stan looked worried right about now, but he also had that hopeful expression in his face that made Craig feel both sick to the stomach and oddly turned on. Stan probably expected an answer and Craig didn’t want to leave him hanging. That would just be unfair. His voice however, had a weird note of unusual insecurity in it.

“I know. But I lost, it’s only fair.”

His boyfriend’s nose scrunched up slightly and his brows furrowed, just like always when he didn’t agree with something. They'd been together for quite a while now and Craig knew when things were bothering Stan. He did want to explain himself to him, but he was at a complete lack for words to describe the rising feeling of cold in his stomach region whenever he thought about what he had agreed to. Maybe it was best to just get it over with. Tweek had done it readily for him, Stan did it every time he and Craig got intimate with each other, and they both enjoyed it, right?

Craig’s eyes wandered over to the screen again, but the ceremony didn’t manage to capture his attention. He decided to get up, instead, and look at Stan.

“Let’s go upstairs then. Or do you wanna watch this?”

 

“There’s...no rush. We don’t even have to do it right now.” Stan didn’t like this thick, heavy atmosphere. It wasn’t their usual ‘let’s go fuck’ scenario, either, despite the football, beer and cuddling they’d been doing. Craig seemed to think of it as a chore, instead of a treat. Actually, if Stan looked too close, he could see something unfamiliar on the beloved, eternally grouchy face he held so dear; fear?

“Babe, seriously. If you really don’t want me like that, we don’t have to do anything.”

 

Craig stopped dead in his tracks towards the stairs. Stan sounded really concerned, but his words fueled the thought that Craig needed to go through with this right now, just so Stan wouldn’t think he wasn’t wanted.

“Baby," Craig spoke as calmly as possible, despite the uncomfortable churning in his stomach, “I want you. I lost the bet. Let’s go upstairs, okay?”

When Stan didn’t move, Craig came back to the couch. He didn’t really want to fuck in the basement. Stan eyed him warily and with slight confusion when he came closer, but when Craig decisively sat down on his thighs, put his hands on Stan’s shoulders and brought their foreheads together, he seemed to relax. Good, that was very good. Craig needed at least him to be cool about this if they were ever going to do this.

“I mean it, babe.” He said, quietly, “I wouldn’t have agreed to it if I wasn’t ready for this.”

That wasn’t exactly the truth, but Stan needed reassurance to calm down.

 

“So you just made the bet because you’re too proud to admit you want me to make love to you?” Stan phrased it that way on purpose, knowing Craig would take issue with it. Maybe it could distract him from the dire assumption that this was going to be a grim affair altogether. It didn’t have to be. Much the opposite. Stan would make it so, so good for Craig, would take care of him, prepare him like a fucking princess if he had to. Craig was the best boyfriend Stan had ever had (also, the first) and he deserved the world.

And a nice first time receiving. Stan leaned up slightly to kiss Craig’s lips, reassuringly, slowly.

 

Craig would have taken issue with it and said something, but Stan was kissing him and kissing Stan was good enough for him to momentarily forget about the issue at hand. This wasn’t much different than what they usually did. Making out wasn’t different when you were going to be taking dick. Stan still let him lead the kiss and it wasn’t like he’d never put his hands on Craig’s hips before or hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his usual, grey jogging pants. He hadn’t really expected it to work, this had been planned to be a distraction for Stan, not for him, but Craig felt distracted as well, the sinking feeling not as present as before. His hands ran up Stan’s neck, fingers running over the short, soft hair in the back of his neck before they found the usual snapback, front side in the back, of course, on Stan’s head and pulled it off in order to run his fingers through dark hair.

 

Stan never liked his hair much and snapbacks were a fun way to express himself, but they were always the first thing Craig stripped off of him. Stan had given up on arguing that his hair was oddly oily and lacking in comparison to Craig’s soft mane. His boyfriend never listened anyway. So, instead, he fully indulged in their kissing, lavishing Craig with all of the reverence he was used to, his fingers idly stroking their way into loose jogging pants. Bless Craig’s horny sense of dressing casually. It was a hell of a lot easier to get into than Stan’s tight jeans. Which were extra tight right now, dealing with the thought of imminent sex. He didn’t really make any effort to get up, sighing happily as soon as Craig’s tongue wandered into his mouth.

 

The noise escaping Stan rewarded Craig with a pleasant jolt down his spine and his boyfriend’s wandering fingers now pawing at his shorts were doing the rest in getting him physically interested in all of this. Craig didn’t mind that Stan was busy pulling the jogging pants over his ass in one go, revealing half of his nicely shaped behind to the TV still running behind him.

Though he dressed less for easy access and more for good looks(bless his little vain quarterback ego) Stan was just as much a horndog as Craig was and if there was opportunity to reveal any indecent part of his boyfriend, Stan was on it like a bloodhound.

Craig's hands, meanwhile, had left Stan’s hair which was now all sorts of messed up and went for the hem of his Broncos shirt, tugging it up and over Stan’s head as soon as they broke the kiss. So far, so good, this was nothing out of the ordinary. Except that Stan was very hard against his ass and Craig knew what was on the horizon. He swallowed and looked at Stan’s dark blue eyes, searching something in them.

“Upstairs?”

Before Stan could say anything, Craig had already backed up and gotten up, hands tugging down the zipper of his jacket which he shed, followed by his shirt. The pants he pulled up again, but only barely. Being half-naked didn’t do much about the cold sensation, but Stan’s gaze fixated on him did wonders for his self-confidence and his (now raging) boner.

 

The question was, indeed, irrelevant. Stan was already halfway to his feet, barely keeping himself from drooling over Craig. There was just something impossibly alluring about his boyfriend. Stan could never put his finger on it. It wasn’t like he never saw ripped guys. He was on the damn football team, and a ripped guy himself (full six abs and all). But Craig? Craig was forged by some higher power to be irresistible. His body had such a V shape to it that Stan could absolutely not say no to.

If they weren’t dating, Stan would be in trouble.

But they were, and when Stan hustled upstairs with Craig in tow, it was a familiar sensation and he savoured that. Of all people, he got to have Craig. And tonight? Excitement bubbled over, drowning the fretting from earlier. Stan’s room was a little cold but that would hardly matter in a few minutes. He guided Craig to sit down on the bed, climbing into his lap as he always did. Their kissing resumed, the goosebumps on their skin not only due to the temperature.

 

It was still not any different than usual. Stan’s bulk Craig took into his lap with ease, he usually handled way heavier guys running at him, his boyfriend’s mass was not an issue. His hands came up onto Stan’s sides, running down over warm skin, fingers dancing over the waistband of his jeans until he found the fly of his jeans and worked it open. Still, it felt the same, which was odd. Craig had somehow expected it to be an entirely different thing when he was going to be on the receiving end, but that didn’t seem to be the case, much to his surprise. The surprise was neither positive nor particularly negative, but after some minutes of make out, Craig decided that here was his chance to try and see how it was if he left things to Stan.

Without breaking the kiss, Craig pulled him back with him, until most of Stan’s body was aligned with his. This, they had done before, too, but not with the kind of purpose behind it that was behind it now.

“Convince me that it’s going to be good, baby.” Craig requested and it was half a joke and half serious.

  


The position was both inviting and convenient. Stan was already on top of Craig, bearing down on him lovingly. If all he had to do was make Craig comfortable, this was an easy game to play. His answer to Craig’s challenge was a series of kisses, following the angular shape of his jaw down to the sweep of his neck. Stan wasn’t leaving without making an impression, sucking angry, red marks into his boyfriend’s skin, pausing only as he hovered over one of Craig’s nipples, which stuck up defiantly in the cold air of the room. He glanced up, stilling his slow, backward crawl.

"It’s gonna be so good, baby,” he whispered, tonguing the stiff nub carefully until Craig’s breath hitched. Whether it was arousal or amusement didn’t matter; the reaction was genuine and welcomed either way, “I’m gonna be so careful...I want this to be what you remember me by.”

 

“Remember you the next time you get sacked and go down? I will.” Craig chuckled, but he couldn’t help the amusement in his voice being mixed with some heavy arousal. He looked up at him and found nothing but sincerity and warm affection and care in Stan’s eyes, enough of it to melt his heart within seconds. It painted a small smile on Craig’s face and he wrapped an arm around his neck to pull their lips together again for a soft kiss.

“I trust you to make it good. Just you, no one else.”

 

Stan could only handle this level of sweet severity from Craig by kissing him. Without contact between their lips, he would have melted under the soft praise and trust. Someone, again, was trusting him with their first experience here. Stan didn’t know why, but he collected virgins like flies, one way or another. Sure. Craig had plenty of experience when it came to fucking, but receiving was a skill. One that Tweek had not taught to him. And maybe, just maybe, Stan was glad that he hadn’t, that he himself would be the one to make Craig appreciate this.

Their kiss broke gently as Stan sat back, shuffling until he could peel Craig’s pants down. There was nothing under there to be ashamed of, especially not the complete lack of underwear.

Stan actually licked his lips.

“Craig, turn around. Let me _see_ you.” His tone began to take on the authority he usually levered on the football team.

 

For a moment, Craig stared at him. Stan’s tone wasn’t new, he knew it from matches and training even, but him using it in bed, when they were alone… That was new and it was doing things for him he’d never really expected them to do. The tone meant he didn’t have to think about it, just do what Stan said and this was no different. Craig swallowed, unsure of what to think of this. He was still feeling odd, but somehow, Stan being reassuring combined with him being authoritative made him calm enough to roll on his front and press his face into the pillow that smelled like his boyfriend.

It was true, what he'd said before. Above all else, he trusted Stan. Yes, getting his ass fucked was scary, especially considering Stan’s sizable dick, but Craig trusted him to make it good. He turned his head to the side to see what Stan was up to and found him fumbling with his own jeans.

“You’re always wearing skinny pants, babe. I’ve been telling you they look fantastic but you’re always struggling when it matters.” He teased gently, partly to calm his own nerves.

 

“Anticipation is half the fun,” Stan laughed, slightly embarrassed by how long it took him to fumble the damn pants open. He didn’t even have a belt on, for Christ’s sake. Eventually, though, even skinny pants came off and Stan was free to pay attention to Craig. Gently, Stan parted his legs so he could fit between them, his hands and eyes glued to Craig’s ass. God, it was so good to look at. Snapping practice came to mind and left just as quickly. Every instance of ass appreciation where it came to Craig was a damn cocktease, even just in memory.

“Sometimes I get jealous of the ball. Isn’t that fucking weak?” Stan muttered, deciding that if he kept talking, Craig was bound to be less anxious, even as Stan’s fingers slid over his cheeks and explored between them.

 

“The ball?” Craig saw right through the talking strategy, but he appreciated it and gladly took the offer, “Why would you be jealous of the fucking ball? ‘S not like the ball gets to touch my ass.” 

The pads of Stan’s fingers brushed the underside of his balls and Craig sucked in air sharply as the jolt of pleasure went straight to his dick. At least that was still up and very interested, even if Stan’s fingers were now busy elsewhere, gently pressing against the tight ring of muscle he’d only ever put fingers on himself.

“You’ve been thinking about this during snapping practice, admit it.” Craig’s nerves laid blank now, he tried desperately to keep talking and not think about the fact that his boyfriend was about to deflower his ass.

 

Stan would never put it in the same, crude terms that Craig liked to use, and he had no intention of ‘deflowering’ Craig at any indecent pace. This was going to be one of those movie-quality moments of romance, damn it.

“I kind of have. It’s not my fault. Your ass is always in my face.” Only real games managed to distract Stan from that fact. Sometimes, it was a curse to have his boyfriend on the team with him, though it certainly gave Craig motivation to protect his quarterback from being mown down.

His fingers played over Craig, but he didn’t commit to anything just yet. He let one hand drift to Craig’s dick, petting it with all the affection in the world, then palming Craig’s balls as he rested his face on his boyfriend’s ass, cheek to cheek. "It’s a great ass, though, so I’m not complaining. You’re ridiculously hot.”

 

“You cuddling my ass? Jeez, Marsh. I always knew you were a butt boy, but here you go.” Craig’s voice was soft. He appreciated Stan’s slow approach because the gentle petting was already working wonders on his nerves. “Makes me think about the one time you lost that bet and you had to kiss it during practise.”

He chuckled at the memory and propped his front up on his elbows to look over his shoulder, curious now as to what Stan’s strategy was. Craig usually ate his ass when he wanted to be romantic, combining it with some fingers until Stan basically whined at him to fuck him.

 

“Maybe I should learn my lesson about making bets with you.” Stan wasn’t deeply invested in the conversation, but he felt like if he kept Craig talking, he wouldn’t be wound so tightly. Being nervous wouldn’t help either of them, especially not here. The gentle petting continued, nothing hurried at all in Stan’s motions. He did move his face though, kissing Craig’s back, nibbling marks into his skin here and there, most pointedly by biting him right on the butt.

“Baby, relax. You’re already frowning again.” Stan nuzzled him again, a finger tracing the rim of the hole now, gently getting Craig used to the touch there.

 

Craig shivered, but followed the request and tried to relax. Stan’s fingers were incredibly gentle with him, just putting the lightest pressure, prodding and teasing, but never forcing anything. When he went past the point of feeling slightly embarrassed that Stan had to be this slow and patient with him, it slowly began to actually feel good. As unbelievable as it sounded to himself, but right now, Craig wanted to learn what it felt like to have those fingers do more than just teasing.

“Go on, please.” Craig said, quietly, surprised by the amount of need mirrored in his voice.

 

This time, Stan didn’t ask again; too much talking could be detrimental here too, would steal away what little amount of resolve Craig had manage to scrounge together. Stan nodded to himself anyway as one finger probed at Craig. Still entirely tight and tense, despite the gentle encouragement and attention. But that was no problem at all. Stan had gotten into a habit of having lube on his person at nearly all times (horny teenage boyfriends came in straight, bi and gay) and it came in handy more than once. He found a moment to squeeze some onto his fingers.

“Might be a little bit cold,” he warned, though the thin layer of lube on his finger was already warm to the touch by the time Stan pushed it inside of Craig, slowly, with patience that he usually didn’t have when it came to sex.

 

The intrusion was far less painful than Craig had expected, but then again, he’d tried with his own fingers and that hadn’t be painful, just weird. This though, to his surprise, began to feel less odd and more pleasant with the second. Stan, bless him and the plentiful experience he’d made with his own butt involved, really seemed to know what he was doing. Craig spread his legs just a little bit and perked up his ass to make things easier. For a while, Stan just allowed him to get used to it, until his gentle movements had his fingers brush past something in Craig that made him moan loudly, muffled only by the pillow in his face. Immediately after the sensation was gone, he turned his head. “Fucking hell that feels amazing.”

 

“That’s just one, baby,” Stan chuckled, patient and marveling as he went about all of this. He wanted Craig to savor every second, just the way he was trying to. Every motion, every hitched breath caught in Craig’s throat was reward to Stan. When he broke into the moan, muffled or not, Stan could feel his dick pulse with painful anticipation. Craig looked gorgeous, always, but particularly like this, flushed and decadent. The happy little finger retreated, only to be joined by a second. It went in without any problem at all, Craig relaxing with that first notion of real pleasure.

“I want you so much, Craig,” Stan whispered hungrily.

 

His words had Craig’s breath hitch again, the fingers inside of him busy working up not only his body but also his emotions it seemed. For some reason, probably this exact reason, Craig felt the urge to answer with something he’d later be embarrassed about. This was better than what he had been expecting, way better, and the fact alone that Stan was making it better made Craig want him, too. Not to speak of the fact that two fingers pushing in and out of him didn’t feel like they were cutting it anymore. Stan added a third at some point and Craig even found himself enjoying the stretch of it. He rewarded his boyfriend with a pleased sigh and the sight of his arched back. Thinking about it, it was surreal. Only minutes ago, he’d been afraid of this and here was Stan, being the best boyfriend in the world, skillfully taking that fear away and turning it into pleasure.

Craig didn’t know how many minutes had passed, but Stan’s voice sounded like he couldn’t be more ready for this. Neither could Craig, to be honest, it was kind of now or never.

 

“Have me then, babycakes.” Craig whispered, sounding as breathless as he felt.

 

The saccharine nickname wasn’t enough to take the wind out of Stan’s sails. Nothing could dissuade him from this, really, and now Craig had given his okay. There was a marginal difference between three fingers and Stan’s dick, but he’d been prepped so much, he kind of fancied himself an expert on what served well as preparation and what didn’t. Craig was ready. Physically, mentally.

Was Stan?

Absolutely. Not a single part of him doubted that. He palmed his dick, slicking it with the ever helpful cherry lube he loved (not that he was picky, really, it just smelled good).

“If you don’t like it, I’ll eat you out and blow you, okay baby?” If that wasn’t a peaceful alternative, Stan didn’t know how to barter sexily anymore. Craig was still on his front, and that didn’t suit Stan either. He paused his ministrations, leaning over his boyfriend to nuzzle the side of his face, peppering kisses onto Craig’s cheek until he turned enough for Stan to kiss.

“Sounds good to me.” Craig said and made an effort to turn around, reaching for pillows to stuff under his back. Even if his face was flushed and he probably looked as embarrassed as he felt for it, Craig wanted to look at Stan’s face when he was inside of him. Luckily, Stan got the hint and adjusted both of their positioning until Craig felt the tip of Stan’s dick rest against his ass. He swallowed and looked up at Stan, managing a small smile, aiming to make it look somewhat seductive even though his heart was beating in his throat right about now.

Stan couldn’t remember the last time he saw Craig this nervous. Actually, he probably had never looked this vulnerable. Stan’s heart thundered heavily in his chest. It wasn’t quite right to feel so strongly about Craig’s fears, but every tiny bit of insecurity on his boyfriend’s face just made Stan adore him more. Because all of this meant that Craig trusted Stan above anything and anyone else. It was a kind of fragile, silent praise that was so precious to Stan that it took his breath away.

He didn’t need to ask if Craig was ready. He was. Stan kept a hand in place to guide himself in, pleased to find everything stretching around him as planned. Craig didn’t erupt into any wails of pain either, so it couldn’t have been so terrible. Stan wasn’t new at this. Fucking someone, even in the ass, was territory he’d explored before. Which was probably how he managed to keep his mind intact as Craig squeezed hard around the tip of him.

“Fu-fuuuuck.” he groaned, not able to keep sane _and_ quiet.

 

When Stan pushed into him, Craig’s hands gripped the sheets, hard. It wasn’t like it was super painful, it was just a really weird sensation that had him on edge. He found himself gritting his teeth in face of the continuous feeling of being filled with dick and despite the urge to tell Stan to just stop and pull out, he edged him on to go deeper by pulling him in with his leg.

“F-feels fuh-fucking huge… _Fuck_ !” Craig brought out, closing his eyes, trying to force himself to endure the feeling, “Just g-go on, Stan- _nh_ …”

 

Despite Craig’s cursed little attempt at encouragement, Stan stilled in his motion. He wasn’t in all the way, but he didn’t have to be, Craig could feel him, that much was clear. His face was scrunched up, his hands clutched at Stan’s sheets. Stan leaned over until his body was almost just covering Craig’s and he strained to get close enough to kiss him, but he had to try. Craig was concentrating way too hard on what it felt like.

“Baby, look at me,” he urged until Craig obeyed, for which Craig got a very sweet, little kiss, “it’s all me. Even if it feels weird, it’s just me. Don’t think too much about this, okay? Just...calm down.”

 

Stan looked concerned and somehow, through the haze of feeling the way he did right now, stretched out and at his boyfriend’s mercy, Craig adored him, deeply. Somehow, this made him feel connected to Stan in a way that was not new, just more intense. Craig looked at him, at his blue eyes and his cute nose, at the way he was caring for him despite being so hard it probably hurt at this point. His hands left the sheets and he put one of them on Stan’s arm, the other one on his neck. He couldn’t lean up to kiss him, and just looking at him didn’t seem enough to tell Stan just how much he appreciated him. Quietly, Craig managed to speak, his voice a mere whisper.

“Love you, baby. I really do.”

 

Stan was always a sucker for emotional words, but Craig wasn’t often a giver of such. And that suited Stan just fine, normally (because it saved him the awkward need to respond in an equally sweet manner), but right now, it was close to devastatingly effective on him. Stan smiled, wondering how many people would consider this entirely cheesy and how little he cared. This was Craig, his boyfriend, who usually displayed about as many emotions as a rock. This was Craig, whose public sign of affection was his middle finger, directed at Stan’s face. Yeah. That Craig, whispering that he loved Stan.

It wasn’t the first time he said it, but it punched Stan in the heart anyway.

“I love you too,” he answered, confident as he planted his hands to the left and right of Craig, moving his hips into a gentle little rolling thrust. It wasn’t his first time saying those words either, but Stan always fell in love far too quick and easily. It was just luck that Craig actually managed to reciprocate those feelings. Stan couldn’t really get enough of Craig’s face, either. He stared, drinking in the sight through half-lidded eyes, caught between breathing heavily and whispering senseless praise for his boyfriend.

 

Said face went through a whole range of emotions, from soft adoration to slight discomfort mixed with anticipation, back to soft adoration, to name a few. His expression dissolved into pleasure, however, when Stan managed to brush past the earlier spot that had Craig now curl his toes, arch his back and groan. It wasn’t as bad as he thought, really, Craig had to admit that somewhere in between the haze that came with having dick up your ass. Sure, all of his senses zeroed in on the feeling of perpetual fullness, but that even felt quite good, surprisingly. When Stan started moving, the rest of his discomfort wandered to the back of his mind as he tried and focus on his boyfriend’s expression who looked like he was indeed enjoying himself.

Just like he had told him earlier, Craig did love Stan with all of his heart, he felt it now, a warm, curled up thing inside his chest, and that too was weird and new. Sure, he’d loved him before and he’d known that but he really had to find out after this if the size of the dick up your ass was in any shape or form correlating with the love you felt for the guy attached to said dick.

“This what you wanted, captain?” Craig managed to tease, voice still breathless.

 

While Craig struggled with his Stan-shaped emotions, said boyfriend was busy trying not to lose his mind to the sensation of being squeezed into a pleasurable death. Craig was tight, very much so, and Stan didn’t know if it was down to his nerves or if his boyfriend just naturally came that way. Either way, it felt like a vice around his dick and Stan was breathing pretty hard, working his hips with small, sharp movements.

“Yeah, this is exactly what I wanted, Tucker,” it was easy to slip into the feigned disdain they used to have for one another. If anyone had told Stan half a year ago that he would fall in love with Craig Tucker, he’d happily have kicked their ass.

And yet, here he was.

“You feel so good, I’m starting to see why you like fucking me so much, all the time.”

 

Craig managed a chuckle that drew out into a keening little sound when Stan pushed back into him.

“Fuuuck, just… _hah_ \-- D-do that again!” Craig wasn’t really inclined to be quiet or demure about his demands, in fact he was usually an avid dirty talker, it just didn’t seem to work that well when he was the one taking it. During the countless times he’d topped Stan before, he knew that there was pleasure to be found in getting fucked, but he hadn’t expected it to be such an all-over body experience. He sucked in air sharply when Stan repeated the motion and found his head pressed back into the pillow, thighs clinging to his boyfriend’s hips, the rest of his body keen on meeting Stan’s motions in a quite uncoordinated fashion.

 

Oh, Stan knew very well what he’d done and found. Craig became pliant and eager and that meant that Stan’s dick was on the money, if you will.

He obeyed his boyfriend’s breathless order, putting aside any notion of drawing this out. Craig would feel sore if he took too much time with this, and any negative experience was to be avoided like the plague. If Craig came hard enough, he’d allow Stan to repeat all of this, so it was paramount that his boyfriend remember this well. Besides, Stan could probably have come the moment that he won the bet, to be perfectly honest. He angled his hips slightly to make sure he hit the sweet spot again and again.

“You’re so good, baby,” he babbled, praised, his hair falling into his face, his skin clammy with sweat.

 

Stan’s words combined with the sound of his pleasure-filled voice, his weight on him and the sharp thrusts of his hips sent Craig into a spiral of pleasure that made him want more and less at the same time. It caught him at a point where he could do little less than moan and somehow try to move with Stan and against Stan in one and the same motion.

“F-fuck, Stan, j-just keep… just fuck m-me!” He’d given up on sounding dignified and like he took this with careless grace, Craig had to admit he really had underestimated the impact Stan’s dick inside of him would have. It was obvious that it felt good when he’d done it to his boyfriends, but this good?

He felt like he was going to come without his dick ever being touched if Stan kept things up and that was something he really hadn’t thought was possible.

 

Craig’s dick was a lonely thing that Stan should have paid more attention to if he wasn’t so wrapped up in, you know, having sex with Craig in the first place. The words dripping out of Craig’s mouth were enough to make Stan whine, almost faltering in his pace. Stubborn determination, however, would keep him from hitting any sort of climax first. This was Craig’s first time this way around. Stan was going to burn the sight of him into his eyelids. Maybe he’d get it tattooed there too.

“You look so fucking good right now,” he murmured, trying hard to distract himself from how ready to burst he was. One hand was all he could spare, but it was enough to wrap around Craig’s dick, jerking it in time with his own thrusts, “You gonna come for me, baby?”

 

Craig didn’t even have time to find words, because Stan’s touch and words send him straight over the edge he didn’t know he’d been teetering on. He came hard, moaned Stan’s name while clinging to him with hands and thighs, back arched, spilling himself all over his boyfriend’s hand and his own abdomen. Stan made some motion to draw back for him, probably because he wanted to spare Craig from the weird sensation that came with having come dripping from your ass, but Craig held him in place, unwilling to let him go when he’d just made him feel this good.

Pleasure was still coursing through him and that was mirrored in his voice, husky and warm, when he spoke to Stan.

“Baby, just fill me up. It’s only fair.”

  


Stan had been nothing short of a perfect gentleman about all of this. His climax was just barely abated by his fascination for watching Craig come undone beneath him. He did this. Stan, Stan Marsh, made Craig Tucker make that face, he had magicked that delectable expression onto Craig’s face. That was an achievement he’d be proud of later, for sure. But Craig’s words held their own magic over him, drawing him into their spell and under their command. With a groan that bordered on pathetically cute, Stan came, hard, deep inside of his boyfriend. And yeah, that felt pretty fucking great.

“Craig,” he whined, grateful and needy in one as he pressed their bodies together so that he could kiss him.

 

The position was just the slightest bit awkward, but Craig enjoyed the kiss, sucked Stan’s lip between his teeth lovingly. It didn’t hold for long, Craig pushed him back with both hands, chuckling at the little whine escaping Stan at it.

He eyed him for a moment, until a grin curled the corners of his lips.

“Really shouldn’t have made that bet, huh? You look like you’re never going to leave me alone about this ever again.”

 

Craig’s grin, rare and contagious, pulled a smile onto Stan’s lips. He swiped some hair out of his face as he sat back, sliding out of his boyfriend carefully (and pointedly ignoring how much he wanted to stick himself right back in).

“Was it that bad? I wanna do you again, but if you didn’t like it...” He’d come, but that was no guarantee, right? Stan wiped at Craig’s stomach half-heartedly, using the devastated sheet to soak up some of their mess as he slipped to Craig’s side. Better that he didn’t have to lay there with his legs splayed open if they were gonna discuss, right now, with Stan’s heart still pounding like crazy in his chest.

 

Stan’s concern was cute, but considering Craig felt mushy and touchy-feely all over, it was downright adorable. He pulled Stan into his arm, then wrapped the other around him and tugged him into a tight embrace, nuzzling his face against Stan’s head.

“Calm down, Stan, it was fucking great. Just don’t ask me that right now.”

The grin hadn’t disappeared when he angled his head to capture Stan’s lips in a soft kiss before whispering against them.

"You felt good, though. Maybe...maybe we do this again."

 

Stan's enthusiastic kiss smothered anything else Craig could think of saying.


End file.
